Marli Nadjia
Marli Nadjia is the daughter of Maiketh Nadjia, and elfin woman of Pulonaionos on Bethairia. Her father is a human treasure hunter who she has not seen for two years. In those two years Marli has done her best to emmulate her father, growin in the skills necessary to survive in the wilds of Loar. She is an expert marksman with bows and knifes and can hold her own with lighte swords. Lately she has made a nuisance of herself in town as she practices "disarming traps laid in the pre-Sundering ruins". Technically she has never stolen anything, but her friends refer to her as a skilled thief. Lately Marli has taken to tormenting one of the young men from a nearby aberration hunter clan, Thean Layisar. Thean's jobs, directed by the mysterious Prophecy, often bring him to town as he travels to other Islands. Islands of Loar: Sundered When a group of mercenaries takes over the Pulon in Pulonaionos and the air begins to thin, Marli gears up and goes to investigate. Along the way she sees Yrae'nei Krand, Thean's fiance' captured by the mercenaries and roughed up a bit. Eventually she teams up with Thean and frees Yrae'nei from the mercenaries. They witness the freeing of the Pyromancer from the pulon and the death of the mercenaries at his hand. He activates the pulon for them and they travel through to continue Thean's quest. Marli begins to realize just what adventuring is really like as she witnesses true violence, tradgedy, and the precursors to war. Her relationship with Thean grows more complicated as he finally admits her into his heart as friend and trusted companion. They travel to Fairilund where they are first arrested then employed by the ruler of the Island, Lady Sasha Steelguard. Along with an elite squad of scouts led by Captain Jai Rogeddian, they track a new group of aberrations attacking towns at the edge of the Island. Several of the squad falls to the aberrations who are both intelligent and coordinated among several different kinds. After reporting back, Marli and Thean are freed from service and head back to Pulon Island. Islands of Loar: Causality After returning to Pulon Island, Marli and Thean are tricked by a servant of Cedijok and find themselves bound in spider webs in some kind of underground ruins. They are rescued by the paladin, Ethaniel Phorj, who is in the ruins for other reasons. Together they find the rest of Ethaniel's group only to end up battling Tan-Akkabiysh, an ancient servant of Cedijok from before the Sundering. Upon defeating the dreadful creature, the group finds themselves in an abandoned town on an unknown Island at the base of an inactive pulon. After some confusion and discussion, the group is surrounded by ghosts of the townsfolk. One of the ghosts tells them they are on Lower Atalicon which is now called Maarath'gaal. The ghost explains that the Island is ruled by a mad Pyromancer who survived the War of Wind and Fire and destroyed the pulon. Their only hope of leaving is to find the Cabbon dwarves to the far east. The journey is fraught with danger as wave after wave of creatures called voidwrought continue to beset them. The voidwrought are servants of the Voidmancer, Lord Coshek Shamayim. Hero's Guild d10 Character Sheet Navigation Islands of Loar Quartet: *Islands of Loar: Sundered *Islands of Loar: Causality *Islands of Loar: Rebellion *Islands of Loar: Prophecy Category:Characters